1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to devices and methods for remote monitoring of bed-ridden patients to prevent injurious falls should the patient attempt to get out of bed. Devices of this type are seen in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,654 and 5,146,206, the subject matter of each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, the invention is generally related to any application where position and detection of a critical angle are required.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The position activated mercury switch of this invention will be the primary component of the systems in my aforementioned patents. The system of the '206 patent presently employs three mercury switches precisely mounted within the “PATIENT AMBULATION MOTION DETECTOR WITH MULTIPLE SWITCH MOTION DETECTION” so that it is known when an undesirable and dangerous body position has been achieved. The present invention replaces the three mercury switches with a single self-contained unit thereby reducing the cost of the detection component and provides ease of assembly, and overall reliability.
A separate patent is applied for this device because it is anticipated that this switch will have independent application in manufacturing processes and as a component of additional consumer products. Initially, however, its application will be associated with the referenced device as a replacement for the three strategically positioned mercury switches thus offering the advantages previously listed.